Living The Adult Life In One Day
by Love-And-War1999
Summary: Thalia, Bianca, and Hazel are bored. What are three little girls to do? Play wedding of course! But they don't want to marry anyone. Now correct them if they're wrong, but don't they have two younger brothers that they can bribe to do whatever they want? Especially if it involves brownies? AU, meaning they're all mortals. Hints of Jasico
1. Prologue

**Thalia's Age: 8 ****Bianca's Age: 7 ****Jason's Age: 6 ****Nico's Age: 5 ****Hazel's Age: 4**

**(Yep, those ages were just random and they came out like that...oh well) Anyway, I thought it would be fun to write them as kids. :)**

**-Angela R.**

* * *

**Thalia**

It was nice to have Bianca as a best friend and Thalia was thrilled that her family was moving next door. She was also excited to meet her new little sister, Hazel. It turned out that Bianca's dad had another kid from another marriage and Ms. Di Angelo happened to bump into her one day at the supermarket and became friends. It was even more awesome that Ms. Levesque and her daughter would be moving in with the Di Angelo's and help with the bills and stuff.

After their failed marriages with the same guy, they probably could relate to each other or something. Bianca's dad left when they were little so none of the children really knew how he looked. Thalia could relate to the whole thing. Her own dad divorced her mom and left with another woman.

"That's just how life works sometimes," Her mother had told her, "It just wasn't meant to be."

Well, it wasn't healthy to dwell on the past too long or else she got headaches. Anyway, the point being, their moms were all friends now and that meant that Thalia and Jason now wouldn't be so lonely (considering there weren't any kids their age in the neighborhood).

* * *

"We should do something," Bianca said. The girls were lying on a blanket on the patio floor, looking up at the clouds.

"Do you want to play dolls?" Hazel asked, raising her Barbie doll to the older friends.

"Na, we played that already," Thalia reminded them.

"How about tag?" Bianca suggested.

"Hazel gets mad when she's it and can't catch us."

"No I don't!" Hazel protested.

"Yeah, you do," Thalia repeated. She knew Hazel well enough by now. The little four year old couldn't handle running too much and hated to lose.

"Oh, I know!" Bianca sat up, "Why don't we play wedding?"

"Wedding? Hmm, we haven't played that yet," Thalia wasn't too aware on what happened in a wedding. She knew the basics and she'd watched one in a show once .They had nothing better to do.

"Fine. First we have to set it up to look all nice and stuff." She also remembered in the show that the woman that was getting married wanted the celebration to be very expensive and that meant prettier, right? The girls started planning what they thought would look the most like a wedding. Of course, they didn't have everything at their expense so they made do with what they had.

A white sheet was placed on the floor, under the maple tree that was in the back yard and they moved flowers from the inside of the house to decorate the place. Good thing that Thalia's mom liked to have a lot of plants in the house. They lined up the vases to make an aisle for the bride and groom. They got three chairs next to the "alter" for them to sit.

"Okay, now we need a peacher," Thalia announced.

"What's that?" Hazel titled her head slightly. "Is it a person who sells peaches?"

"No, it's the guy that stands in front of the couple and says "Do you take blah blah blah to be your wife" and so on." Thalia explained.

"Since you know what a peacher says," Bianca stated, "You do it, Thals."

"Okay," Thalia tried to remember what else they were missing, "We also need a flower girl. She throws flower petal in front of her on the aisle before the bride comes in."

"Oh, me!" Hazel raised her hand and started jumping up and down, " I want to be the flower girl! Please?"

"Calm down, Haze. You can be the flower girl. Get a little basket and fill it with flowers." Then she remembered a scene at the end of the wedding. "Oh, I almost forgot. There is at least one person who throws rice at the couple."

"Really? That sounds fun," Bianca noted, " I want to do that. I'll get some rice." With everyone being assigned a job, all of them started getting ready. Thalia had to dress like the peacher on TV. She didn't have a fancy cloak that the guy had so she settled for her mom's white bathroom robe. She also went to her room and got out a big book filled with short stories. The peacher looked like he was reading from a book but since he only said a few lines, Thalia wondered if the rest of the book he had was blank.

She walked back to their wedding area, Bianca and Hazel already there, waiting for her.

"Okay, now we can start the wedding," Thalia said as she stood at the alter, opening the book in her hand in the middle.

"Wait, we forgot something," Bianca observed.

"What is it?" Thalia was sure that she got everything from the show.

"We need a bride and groom!" Oh, right.

"But we don't have enough people," Hazel said, looking upset as she swung her Easter basket back and forth. "And I don't want to be the wife."

"Yeah, me neither." Bianca added.

"There can't be a wedding without a couple to marry," Thalia muttered. How were they going to play now. Besides, she wanted to be the peacher. Who else could they get to do the part then? Her question was answered when she saw Jason chasing after Nico with a toy sword.

"Come back here!" Jason shouted as he tried to reach for the younger boy.

"Aha!" Thalia burst out, "They can be the couple!"

" How does that work?" Hazel asked, confused at what Thalia was suggesting.

"Well, none of us want to be the bride, right?" both her friends nodded, "trastic times call for trastic measures, or I think that's how it went. Don't worry, I'll get them." Thalia wasn't about to give up on the idea. She was already excited about playing wedding and their brothers weren't going to spoil it for them.

"Hey, Jason," Thalia called as she made her way towards them.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Can you and Nico do me a favor and play-?"

"No," They both responded before she could finish.

"I didn't even tell you what it was!" She complained.

"Yeah but we still don't want to," Nico declared as he poked Jason with his toy sword, "We're playing Pirates."

"Look, if you help us out, I'll sneak you extra brownies at dinner time," Thalia offered. At the mention of the baked goods, the boys perked up. They did love those fudge brownies that Ms. Di Angelo brought every once in a while when they ate together.

"Alright, we'll play, but no make up or girly clothes," Jason warned.

"Okay, but you agreed so you can't take it back, got it?" They nodded, "Good, now follow me."

* * *

**By the way, I know how to spell preacher and drastic, it's just that kids will be kids so I can imagine them not being able to pronounce words right sometimes, 'kay?**

**-Angela R.**


	2. The Wedding

**Jason**

"I can't believe you talked us into this," Jason scowled at his sister in the bathroom robe. This was completely a waste of time. Seriously, how was this fun?

"I warned you," Thalia grinned at him, "Okay bring in the bride, Bianca." The bride, as in, Nico, who Jason was about to get married with. Jason sighed in annoyance as Hazel ever so bubbly, skipped towards the alter, dropping flower petals and quickly sitting down on an empty chair, pretending to take photos with her imaginary camera. "Will you act happy? You're getting married!" Thalia nudged the frowning groom.

"Fine," Jason rolled his eyes before putting on a smile. At least he was trying, unlike Nico, who was being escorted by his sister towards him, with flowers in his hands. It was actually quite funny seeing the five year old like that and Jason couldn't help but chuckle. The good thing was that they weren't made to put on fancy clothes, which was a relief.

Meanwhile, Hazel was humming the wedding march from her seat as Nico finally stood beside him and Bianca took a seat next to Hazel.

Thalia cleared her throat, "Okay let's begin. We are gathered here today to- Jason!"

"What now?" He didn't do anything! At least, he didn't think so.

"You and Nico have to look at each other and hold hands! And Nico will you smile?"

"You can't make me," he retorted, "You made me grab these stupid flowers, but I don't have to be happy about it."

"I'm not that bad!" Jason felt a little offended. Nico just rolled his eyes.

"If you don't play how we want to, then you won't get your pay," Thalia threatened.

They both gasped, "No brownies?"

"No brownies," she confirmed. At that, Jason and Nico immediately clasped their hands together and put their best smiles because, come on, there were brownies at stake here!

"Before I forget, Bianca, did you get a ring?" Bianca nodded and handed it to the future husband. Jason studied the skull ring in his hands and raised an eyebrow at the oldest of the Di Angelo kids.

"Wait, is that my skull ring from last year's Halloween?" Nico asked.

"Mom didn't let me get a real one so you'll just use that," Bianca explained and sat back down.

"Jason, since we didn't have time to make you propose, ask Nico to marry you and proclaim your love to him in one knee," Thalia instructed, "Like in the movies."

"Fine." He got down on one knee and just to be funny, he decided to be super cheesy, "Nico, ever since I met you, I always knew that you'd be my wife." He was momentarily distracted by the girls' sudden giggles. Nico, for his part, was turning a dark shade of red from embarrassment, "And I want to be by your side for my entire life. Make me the happiest-uh...man(?) in the world and become Mrs. Grace." He couldn't help it. With their sisters laughing, it made Jason start laughing at how cliche he was being.

"Nico, your answer?" Thalia managed from her laugh attack.

"I don't have much of a choice, so yeah, sure. I'll marry you." With that said, Jason slipped the ring on one of Nico's fingers.

"Now," Thalia brought the attention back to her, "Do you Jason take this scrawny kid for your waffle-wedded wife?"

"Waffle?" Jason asked.

"Scrawny?" Nico glared.

"Just answer," she said, impatiently, "And both of you have to say 'I do'."

Jason groaned, defeated because that was exactly what he was going to do. He composed himself and put on a big smile, "I do." Meanwhile, Bianca and Hazel were pretending that they were crying of happiness and taking more fake pictures.

"And do you, Nico, take my hard headed brother for your waffle-wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Cool. I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Thalia announced.

"Kiss?" Jason and Nico didn't know if they heard right.

"Duh," Hazel interrupted, "There's always a kiss at the end of a wedding. Right before the new wife throws the bouquet of flowers over her head and the crowd tries to catch it."

"I am not kissing-JASON!" While Nico was arguing with his sister, Jason gave him a peck in the cheek. His sister was going to make him do it anyway so it was a lose-lose situation.

"That's better," Bianca smirked, "Now the husband has to carry his new wife to their house!" She pointed at the play house that was a mere yards away. "But first, Nico, throw the flowers to one of us."

"Whatever," he muttered before turning his back to them and throwing the flowers over his head. Hazel and Bianca scrambled for the falling plants until Hazel finally caught them in her hands.

"Yay! I got them...what does that mean? Do I win something?" She asked, clearly not understanding.

"I don't know. I guess it's just so someone can keep the flowers since the bride doesn't need them anymore," Thalia explained.

"Okay, we're married now. What happens next?" Jason asked.

"Now, the husband has to carry his wife to their new house!" Bianca said.

"No way. I'm putting my foot down on this," To emphasize his point, Nico stomped his foot. " I did everything else, against my will by the way, but this time-" he was cut short by Jason, who was done with Nico's complaining and just threw him over his shoulder and started walking to the play house that was a few yard away.

"Calm down, wifey," he reassured, "I won't drop you."

"Jason, that's not how you're supposed to carry him!" Thalia chided as the girls followed the newly weds.

"He's my wife, isn't he? I can carry him like this if I want to."

"I didn't sign up for this," Nico grumbled, shaking rice off his hair because Bianca had just decided to remember that she had a bag of rice in her hands and was just now showering them with it.

* * *

"We're in the house. Happy? Now put me down!" Nico started squirming from Jason's grip. The blonde decided that Nico had enough of being carried like a sack of potatoes and finally put him down. Thalia, Bianca, and Hazel entered the house.

"Okay, we played wedding with you," Jason reminded them, "Now me and Nico are going to play pirates."

"Wait," Thalia blocked their path, "We're not done."

"We're not?" Hazel asked.

"There's still more that happens after." Thalia said.

"Yeah, like the honeymoon," Bianca added.

"Honeymoon?" Jason and Nico weren't sure what that was, but they weren't sure if they were going to like it.

* * *

**For as long as I can remember, I thought that the preacher always said waffle-wedded and I was confused by that. Then I found out he was saying lawful, go figure. **

**-Angela R.**


	3. The Honeymoon

**Nico**

"What exactly do you do in a Honeymoon?" Nico asked, even though he didn't want to.

"I'm not really sure," Thalia admitted, "But I think it's like a vacation you take to spend more money."

"Why?"

"I don't know! I'm not a grown up. They do weird things."

"Well," Jason interrupted, "Where are we going for our Honeymoon?"

Nico smacked his head, "Don't ask! We already got married and that's all we agreed to play."

"Yeah, but, I want to know what this Honeymoon is. Please Nico!" Jason pouted.

"It'll be fun," Bianca reassured, "I promise." Why on Earth would he want to keep playing such a pointless game. At least in playing pirates, you learn how to fight with swords which was pretty cool, but what was the point of this game? He was about to refuse when he made the mistake of looking at his friend a.k.a his husband, who was pleading silently with wide puppy dog eyes and how could Nico say no?

He sighed, "I guess if I have to."

"Now we have to figure out where to have your honeymoon," Thalia mumbled to herself as she thought of something.

"Oh, I know!" Hazel grinned, " They could go to the beach! We can set up the sandbox to be the beach and our pool for the ocean!"

"That's a great idea Haze!" Thalia praised her and turned to the couple, "You two stay here and we'll get you when we have everything ready."

"Okay," Jason nodded, looking excited at the thought of how their honeymoon was going to be. Nico rolled his eyes at him. The girls left the house and got the beach ready for Jason and Nico.

"While we're waiting, make me a sandwich," Jason ordered as he made himself comfy on the miniature sofa and propped his feet up on the miniature coffee table. Really, everything here was mini.

"Why do I have to do it?" Nico argued.

"Isn't the wife supposed to do what the husband says?"

"No. My mom was watching this show and the wife was bossing around her husband so you have to do what I say," Nico shoved Jason's feet off the furniture, "And I say to get that lazy bum off the couch and make me a sandwich." He sounded so demanding for a little kid and Jason jumped up and hurried to the fake kitchen and started 'making' a sandwich. Maybe playing this wasn't so bad.

"Here," Jason brought him a plastic sandwich. Nico studied it for a second.

"Does it have tomato?" he asked.

"No," Jason responded then added quickly, "Did you want some?"

"No, it looks good." Then he pretended to eat it.

"By the way, I didn't make you a sandwich because you told me to," Jason said defiantly.

"Really?"

"Yep, I wanted to."

Nico snorted, "Sure Jase. You wanted to." Before Jason could start arguing, Thalia came in, a towel tucked under her arm like she was trying to impersonate a butler.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grace, you can come out now," she vowed and propped the door open for them. Nico was a bit hesitant to step out and follow her but Jason gave him a gentle nudge and he had no choice but to come along.

As they got closer to their 'vacation spot', Nico noticed that there were two beach chairs with an umbrella propped up to give them shade. The girls had moved their wadding pool as close as they could to the sandbox and had filled it up with water. He felt Jason take his hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Holding your hand," Jason answered, nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Because we're supposed to be married, right? So we should act like it." His friend was taking this game too seriously but Nico indulged him since he didn't feel like arguing anyway.

"Guys!" Bianca motioned them to sit on the chairs, "Sit here and act like you're having the best time of your lives."

"And we'll be the butlers," Hazel beamed. They took a seat as instructed.

"So if you're the butlers, does that mean we get to boss you around?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but only what we want to do," Bianca answered.

"Aw, then what's the point?" Nico whined, "I wanted Hazel to throw mud at you!"

Hazel put her hands on her hips, "I would never do that to her!" Before Bianca could thank her, she added, " Mud would get under my nails and it's so annoying trying to clean them afterwards. If I had gloves then maybe..."

"Okay," his older sister interrupted, "We don't have gloves, but we have juice boxes." She handed one to each of the boys.

"Hm, this isn't so bad." Jason commented, "It's kinda relaxing."

"Okay, now you have to talk about how much you love each other," Thalia added as she stood beside her brother.

Nico spit out his apple juice in surprise, the blood already rushing to his cheeks, "Why?!"

"Because I said so," Thalia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll go first," Jason volunteered, ignoring the glare Nico was throwing his way, and cleared his throat, " Nico, did I ever tell you how pretty you are?"

"Aw," The Di Angelo sisters cooed. Nico so did not want to have a conversation like this. Mostly because he never had someone call him pretty before. He wasn't sure if he should go along with it.

"Uh, no, actually. But I don't think we should-" Before he could continue, Jason cut him off and kept talking anyway.

"You are prettier than Mrs. O'leary," he said, referring to Percy's dog. Even though that it was their green-eyed friend's pet, it seemed like she had taken a liking to Nico the last time she visited. "I would rather spend more time with you than my Xbox." Jason continued.

"Whoa, there," Nico stopped him, " You don't have to go that far." The Xbox was maybe the most precious thing that Jason had. He'd spend hours playing nonstop whenever he, Bianca and Hazel left to their own house and even when they did sleep over, Jason would try to get him to play too, even though Nico was terrible and got the command buttons mixed up.

"Really guys?" Thalia shook her head, "You don't know the first thing about love."

"Yeah," Bianca agreed, "You're supposed to talk about how you would do anything for each other and how you'll always be by each other's side."

"And ride into the sunset on a trusty steed to your happily ever after!" Hazel finished as she threw her hands over her head for emphasis. Jason and Nico stared blankly at them.

"You've been watching too many movies," Jason commented. "Who says all that stuff? And where am I supposed to get a horse?"

"We are not 'riding into the sunset on a trusty steed'," Nico stated. He caught Hazel pouting but that was not going to change his mind.

"Whatever," Jason rolled his eyes, "We're on vacation and I'm going to have fun!" With that, he jumped into the wadding pool with everything on. Nico got splashed a bit. The water was so cold! Was Jason crazy?!

"Jason!" Thalia scolded, "Get out of there! Mom's going to be mad. You got your clothes wet!"

"I don't need another mom, Thals!" he retorted and stuck his tongue out. Nico just watched his blond friend and his sister bicker, smiling because when they fought, it was very entertaining. His sisters and him knew better than to intervene in their little quarrel. They've learned from experience that no matter what they said or did, Thalia and Jason would keep on arguing until it died down on its own.

"Who's on their Honeymoon? You or me?" Jason asked and that made Nico's face go red again. Really, it was embarrassing. Did he have to say things like that all the time?

"You're not a very good husband," Thalia claimed.

"Yeah I am! I made him a sandwich!"

"Well, while you're in the pool, having fun, Nico is sitting alone. You don't leave your wife alone while you're at your honeymoon." Jason glared at his sister one more time before getting out the pool and making his way towards Nico. His clothes were soaking and his sneakers were making squishing noises.

"Whoa! Don't come any closer, Jase," Nico warned, "I don't want to get wet."

"But, Nico! It'll be fun! Come on. Jump in with me and we'll both have fun!"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no!" Jason's shoulders slumped and he was about to turn back when something suddenly came to him and a wide smile appeared on his face. Nico figured that it wasn't good.

"Come here, Nico!" Jason spread his arms out, "Give me a hug!" Before the other boy could make a run for it, he was brought into a very tight, very wet hug.

"I'm...going to...kill you!" Nico gasped. Their sisters weren't any help either. It looked like they gave up on trying to make this a romantic event and were just giggling among themselves at Nico's discomfort.

"Let's go for a swim!" Jason announced. Wrapping his arms around Nico's waist, Jason ran towards the make-believe 'ocean', without giving Nico enough time to escape from his hold.

Bianca, Thalia and Hazel burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. The splash they had created practically left the water level half as full as it had started with. Nico wasn't really paying attention to that, though. The water wasn't cold. It was freezing! How could Jason stand it?

Speaking of that blond jerk, Nico was well aware of him. His chest was pressed up against Nico's back, laughing at the 'fun' they were having. Nico would've elbowed him from behind, but he was too busy hugging himself, trying to stop shaking.

"Are you cold?" Jason had stopped laughing.

"Yeah a-and you're d-d-d-dead," Nico couldn't stop his teeth from chattering. Then he felt arms encase him again and Jason rest his chin on his shoulders. The water didn't feel so cold anymore.

"I guess that makes me a bad husband, huh?" he asked. Before Nico could agree with him, a voice screamed their names from the back door.

"Kids!" Ms. Grace called, "It's snack time! Get your butts over here!" She went quickly back inside, having not paid attention to the fact that both of the boys were sitting in the wading pool.

"Yay!" Hazel cheered, "I love snacks! I'm so hungry. Let's go inside!"

"Alright, Haze. Calm down," Bianca said, "First we should get Jason and Nico out of the pool."

"And it's the perfect time to move on to the next part of the game," Thalia added. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"There's more?" Nico asked regrettably.

"Yep," The oldest of the kids smiled, "Since we skipped around, we're moving on to meeting the parents."

"We're going to tell our moms we're all family now!" Hazel shouted with joy. Unlike her, Nico wasn't feeling the excitement. When was this game over?

* * *

**So they're going to talk to their moms about their game. I'm excited to write about that. I can already picture them teasing Jason and Nico and just playing around about the whole thing. **

**-Angela R.**


	4. The Mothers-In-Law

**So Jason's mom's name is Beryl, huh? Well, I went ahead and changed it.**

**-Angela R.**

* * *

**Nico**

"Honey, why are you two wet?" His mom asked as she noticed the trail of water that him and his 'husband' had left.

"We were on our honeymoon!" Jason beamed at her. Nico gave him a side glare but the blond ignored him.

"Wait, what?" Marie had overheard them from the table, "Did you say honeymoon?"

"Yep, Jason and Nico are married." Thalia announced as the three girls sat down next to each other. The two women gave each other a confused look, but then shrugged and just smiled at them.

"That's nice dear, but you two should really put on some dry clothes," Nico's mom chided. " Celest is in the bathroom so if you hurry up, she won't need to know." She gestured at the stairs to go and the boys dashed upstairs.

Jason swung the door open and ran into the bathroom. Nico didn't waste time to peel the clingy wet clothes off him, leaving him in only his underwear. Nico wasn't sure why but suddenly he felt embarrassed to be naked in the same room with his blond friend.

"Hey!" Jason came out of the bathroom with a towel on his head and one in his hand but no clothes on. That made Nico blush and look at the ground quickly. "Aren't you going to change undies?" He threw a white towel at Nico and went to his drawers to look for a shirt.

"I...I don't think that we should change in the same room," Nico wrapped himself in the fluffy fabric.

"Why not? We've done it a bunch of times."

"Yeah well. We-we're married now and I need my privacy!" Nico blurted out the first thing that came to him. "And you shouldn't walk around naked in front of me. That's rude."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jason smiled and pulled on a pair of green undergarments and jeans. "Better?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to change in the bathroom, okay?" The brunette didn't wait for an answer and rushed to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him. He shook his head to clear it a bit. Nico wondered why he was suddenly acting so shy, but dismissed the thought because he was cold and really needed to dry himself.

Finally, he took off his underwear. He was drying his hair with the towel when the door swung open, making him jump.

"You forgot your clothes!" Jason cheerily said, holding out some garments that Nico had forgotten to get.

"Jason! Privacy!" the younger boy felt his face burn as he tried to cover himself up.

"Oh right. Sorry," He put the clothes on the ground and closed the door. Nico sighed and the door swung open again. "And hurry up!" The blonde closed the door too fast for Nico to throw a bar of soap at him.

* * *

**Jason**

Nico was so weird sometimes. Jason didn't understand what being married had to do with changing clothes, but he figured his friend knew more about marriage than he did. That made him start wondering if Nico had been 'married' before. They finally went downstairs to their family for some snacks. Jason glanced at Nico, whose cheeks still a slight pinkish color. Jason had given him a batman shirt that looked kind of cute on his friend. Besides, Batman was Nico's favorite superhero.

As they sat at the table, across from the girls, his mind started wandering back to the thought of Nico being 'married' to someone else before. It made him feel angry for some reason, but he quickly dismissed it. There was no way that could've happened because Jason knew Nico for a long time now and there hadn't been a wedding up until now. Still that bitter feeling lingered in his mind and he found himself grabbing Nico's hand from under the table. The smaller boy glared at him and tried pulling it away, but Jason wasn't going to let go and in the end, Nico went back to listening to Thalia and Bianca retell the story of their 'wedding' and 'honeymoon'.

"...and then Jason gets the bright idea to jump into the pool." Thalia finished explaining to Maria and Marie. Sometimes he got their names confused because they sounded so similar.

"Who jumped into the pool?" His mom walked into the kitchen halfway through Thalia's story.

"No one!" Jason piped up.

His mom raised an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips. "Then why is your hair all messy and wet?"

"Took a shower?" It came out as a form of a question. Jason wasn't very good at lying.

"Jase, how many times have I told you not to go swimming in your clothes?" She didn't wait for an answer and turned to his sister, "So why did he even get in the pool?"

"He was on his honeymoon," Thalia repeated. Their mom looked around the room for an explanation.

"Oh the kids and their games," Marie chuckled, "Their having a fake wedding and honeymoon for the boys."

That made his mom laugh, "Okay. I wasn't expecting to be a mother in law this soon." The women cracked up at her statement.

"I didn't even get to approve of the husband!" Maria added. More laughter exploded as Jason's face started turning the color of cranberries. Ms. Di Angelo looked at Jason with a mock-serious expression, "You better take good care of my baby, young man. I have high expectations."

"Mom!" Nico whined and let his head hit the table, trying to hide his face.

Jason didn't pay him any attention and just nodded his head vigorously at the Italian woman, "Yes Ma'am." his voice rose an octave, making everyone cackle loudly. Hey, Ms. Di Angelo was a scary woman when she was serious, whether she was pretending or not.

"Jason takes this game very seriously," Bianca giggled.

"Too seriously if you ask me," Nico muttered.

"I do not!" The blonde scoffed, "I'm just trying to stay in character."

For the next half hour or so, they spent it eating apple slices, grapes, kiwi because their moms said that they needed to eat more fruit, all the while still being teased about being a married couple. Jason thought of making a show for them. Why not? Their moms were having fits of laughter and Nico was getting annoyed. Jason saw that as a win-win situation right there.

"I don't want to eat kiwis," Nico mumbled as he flicked the fruit around on his plate.

"Do you like apples?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

"You can have mine and I'll eat your kiwi," Before Nico said anything, Jason switched their plates, noticing the disapproving shake of the head from his mom.

"Thanks," He smiled, already biting into a slice.

"Anything for you, darling," The blonde beamed at him, resisting to laugh with everyone as Nico spit out the piece in his mouth.

"Hurry up and eat fast, lovebirds!" Hazel whined as she bounced impatiently from her seat, "We have to play some more! I'm getting bored over here!"

"Yeah, we have to move on to the next phase!" Thalia smirked, "This is the part where Nico gets to have fun."

Nico perked up, "Really?"

"Yep. You and Jason are going to have kids!" Bianca cheered.

"Oh! Can we have a boy?" Jason asked hopefully. The moms in the room chuckled at their children's innocence.

"Wait, how is that supposed to be fun for me?" The smaller boy scowled at the girls, who were already picking their plates up and putting them in the sink.

"We have kids and be a family?" Jason thought it was pretty obvious. Wasn't that the best part in a marriage? Hello, he was the best thing that happened to his mom.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of Nico-gets-to-boss-you-around-and-you-can't-make-him-mad type of thing." His older sister explained.

"Now that sounds fun," Nico nodded, "I think I will like this game after all."

"But why do I have to-?" Bianca interrupted his question.

"Because when a girl's pregnant, the husband has to make sure that his wife's happy."

"But Nico's not a girl." Jason complained.

"We're pretending! Now come on." The girls ran into the living room.

"Go and play, sweeties," Marie smiled at them and shooed them away. The blond was really not looking forward to this. They both got up from the table and started walking into the living room, vaguely aware that they were still holding hands.

"And if you have a girl, make sure you name her after me!" Beryl called after them.

"Mom!" Jason called back and pulled Nico faster to get away from their embarrassing mothers.

* * *

**Ah, moms, gotta love them. Anyway, I guess I could write an Epilogue where they are older after I'm done with the story. I wasn't planning on it, but it sounds like an awesome idea. ^_^ **

**-Angela R.**


	5. The Pregnancy

**It's been a while, huh? Well, I'm back. Enjoy this next chapter in Jason and Nico's lives as they go through this part of an adult life. **

**-Angela R.**

* * *

**Jason**

"Jason!" Nico called, "Change the channel. I want to see SpongeBob!"

"Coming sweetheart!" Jason replied as he tripped over his own feet, coming out of the kitchen, with a box of grape juice in his hand, which Nico had asked earlier. It had already been half an hour since they'd had snack time and Nico had found enough ways to boss Jason around. Their moms had stayed in the kitchen because they didn't want to disturb their game for some reason. They did laugh at Jason acting like an indentured servant, which was not very nice in his opinion.

"Don't call me that!" The boy lying on the couch told him.

"Would you like me to call you honey then?" The blonde asked, handing Nico the juice and flipping channels with the remote control.

"No."

"My love?"

"That's worst."

"Cuddle Bunny? Cutie Pie? Oh, how about Sugar?" Jason listed, making sure that each nickname was embarrassing.

"Stop making a pregnant woman irritated," The five-year old scowled at him as he rubbed his tummy. Thalia had convinced him to stuff one of the sofa cushions under his shirt so it looked like he was going to have a baby.

"Why are you so bossy?" He groaned as he sat crossed-legged on the floor, leaning on the sofa while still looking for Nickelodeon.

"Thalia said I get to boss you around as much as I want and I'm not going to waste my chance at that," Nico smiled widely. Jason was really not enjoying this whole "having kids" phase as Thalia put it. Nico was totally taking advantage that Jason couldn't say no to him, but at least he got to make the younger boy blush constantly. It was sort of made up for having to act like a slave.

Speaking of his sister, he hadn't seen her in the last half hour. She and the girls said that they were working on something for the next part of the game and it was a secret. Jason was a little scared since he wasn't sure what else could come after this. Guess, he'd find out soon enough.

"So, how about babe?" He asked, earning a smack in the head.

"Why do I need a nickname anyway?" Nico grumbled.

"Because the parents and couples in the movies always have nice nicknames and I want us to call each other stuff, too."

"Fine, but I can call you whatever I want." Nico thought for a moment before speaking again, "Okay, how about love muffin?"

"Okay!" Jason beamed and got hit in the head again.

"You're not supposed to like it!" The other glared. "And I'd never be caught dead saying something so lovey-dovey."

"Then why did you ask me?" Jason asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I thought you would hate it, but I guess you're really stupid. Maybe your nickname should be airhead."

"Hey! That's not very nice, Neeks." Jason glared.

"Wait, what did you call me?" Nico sat up from the coach.

"Neeks? You like it? I just thought of it." The blond grinned proudly, watching Nico ponder about the name for a moment then nodding.

"I like it. Oh I know!" Nico sat up from the sofa suddenly, "You're nickname is Jay! Now that doesn't sound gross like all the other ones."

Suddenly Thalia came into the room, having changed into a white dress that she hated. "Alright, it's time!" She announced.

"Time for what?" Jason asked.

"For Nico to have the baby, duh! Why do you think Bianca and Hazel made me wear this stupid dress? Me and Hazel are going to be the nurses."

"Uh, okay...So how does it work?" Nico asked. "Does it hurt?"

"Of course not," The older girl reassured, "Haven't you seen the movies? Let's go." She waved them to her and walked into the hallway.

The two boys scrambled to catch up to her, Nico struggling to keep the pillow from falling from his shirt. Thalia stopped in front of her room where Nico's sisters popped their heads out.

"Yay, you're here!" Hazel beamed, "Time to have the baby! Get in here, Nico!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him in with Thalia following right behind them. Jason tried to go in too, but Bianca stopped him and closed the door behind her.

"Why didn't I get to go inside?" he whined. "It's my baby, too!"

"Don't you watch any movies? You're supposed to be outside smoking and/or pacing the room!" Bianca explained.

"So what happens in there?"

"Don't know. They never show it in Disney movies." She shrugged and leaned on the wall opposite of the door. "Thalia said that we just have to wait here a few minutes. Since we're not sure what happens, they're probably just sitting around while they get the dolls ready."

"Okay." Jason decided that he should play the roll. He didn't want to be a bad dad, after all. He rolled up a piece of paper, put it in his mouth and started walking back and forth with his hands behind him and looking down because, yes, he'd seen this in the movies lots of times.

"Yeah, just like that." Bianca nodded.

Jason stopped suddenly, "Wait. You said that they were getting the dolls ready. Do you mean there's more than one baby?"

"Oops, I gave it away," she muttered.

"How many kids are we having!?" Jason panicked. Having to take care of just one was tiring enough to think about, but two?

"Now calm down."

"I'm going to be a dad twice? That means I could mess up more! What if they BOTH don't like me? What if they want a new dad? Getting rejected once is bad enough!" So maybe he had momentarily forgotten that it was just a game, but he was having an imaginary mid-life crisis and was too caught up in the moment.

"Who said it was two?" Bianca questioned.

"THERE'S MORE!?"

"That was probably a bad thing to say."

Then, the door swung open, making the worried blond jump. "You can come in now, little bro." Thalia smiled. Jason gulped. He imagined the room full of babies that he'd have to take care of for the rest of his life like that movie that he'd watched recently, Shrek the Third, was it? Yeah, that scene where there where all the ogre babies appeared was pretty scary. He walked stiffly inside and saw Nico laying in bed, looking like a grumpy cat, as usual. Hazel was beside him with a toy crib placed in front of her. That was probably where his kids were. They couldn't fit that many dolls in there, right?

"Nico, stop scowling," Hazel scolded lightly at her brother. "And smile for your kids." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Jason, say hello to your three baby girls," Thalia pushed him towards the crib where he saw three dolls lined up next to each other. They were wrapped in what looked like clothing. The colors were what caught his attention, though. Usually girls would be in pink blankets, but these three were tucked in a black jacket, purple sweater and green shirt.

Well, at least it wasn't a mountain of babies. Relieved, Jason finally smiled and picked the one wrapped in what looked like Thalia's jacket. He held it in his arms carefully like it was real because he just had to do it right. He wouldn't want to accidentally drop his baby girl so it was best to start learning now, at least it made sense in his opinion.

"How did we end up having triplets again?" Nico asked.

"Because I said so," Thalia retorted and handed him the two other dolls. "Here, hold your babies. Stop making Jason do all the work."

"What are we going to name them?" Jason chirped as he made his way to Nico's side and sat on the chair that had been placed there for him to sit.

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about this," Nico admitted. "I was too busy enjoying bossing you around."

"Thanks." The older boy mumbled.

"Aw this is so cute!" Hazel cooed. "I'm an aunt!"

"Hey, that means me and Thalia are aunts, too!" Bianca said.

"Nope," the oldest girl replied.

"Huh?" Bianca raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Jason, Nico. The reason why you had three girls was pretty obvious. Me, Bianca and Hazel are going to be your daughters."

"I call the youngest!" Hazel immediately raised her hand in the air. "The youngest gets everything she wants."

"When is this game over?" Nico grumbled, still holding the dolls in his arms. Jason laughed because this was just so ridiculous to him.

* * *

**I love worried Jason. Anyway, next is Family life. I can't wait. I've so many ideas in my head. Hoped you liked it. There will maybe be 3 more chapters after this, not sure yet.**

**-Angela R.**


	6. The Family Life

**Nico**

They decided to take their newly made family to the playhouse. Nico wasn't particularly thrilled that Thalia had decided that she and Bianca were't going to act like babies and that she was going to pretend that she was a teenager. In all the movies that he'd seen, the mom was always keeping control around the house while the dad mainly was the guy that earned money. Nico was completely fine with that. No work and getting to boss people around? Sign him up.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out as great as he thought.

"Mom!" Bianca yelled from their little living room, seated on the floor with Hazel. "Haze isn't sharing!" His little sister had decided that she was the baby. They were both holding a limb from a stuffed animal that Bianca had brought from their house. His name was Ted. How original...

"Why can't you share?" Nico scolded them from the sink. "Can't you see I'm busy washing plates."

"Can you guys be quiet? I'm texting." Thalia rolled her eyes and kept pushing buttons on a flip phone toy. She was sitting on one of the couches with her feet propped up on the floor that he'd told her a million times NOT to do!

"Thalia!" Nico scowled, "Get your feet off the table. Geez, why can't you just listen me!"

"Nope," the 'teenager' said simply and proceeded to stick her nose back to her play phone.

"Jay! Tell her something." The five-year old demanded. Jason, the dad, had made himself comfy on the other couch right across from the plastic TV while pretending to be really into reading a newspaper. Yeah, this was a very spacey and detailed playhouse. Where their moms had bought it for Thalia's and Bianca's birthdays, they did not know.

He looked up for a second, "Mom's always right so listen to her, I mean, him." Then went back to reading.

Meanwhile, Bianca had successfully managed to take the stuffed bear from Hazel and the baby of he house decided to cry.

"Bianca, you are a big girl now. Give Haze the teddy." Nico ordered.

"But-"

"No buts." Bianca pouted but handed Ted back.

"You're all making too much noise," Thalia complained. "How am I supposed to text my boyfriend with all your screaming?" At this Jason immediately sat up straight, the paper completely forgotten.

"Um excuse me? Boyfriend?" He interrogated. "You are not old enough to have one!"

"I'm sixteen."

"No. We agreed you'd be fourteen." The blond reminded her.

"Well now I'm older." Thalia crossed her arms over her chest. "And that makes me old enough to have one."

"Not in this house," Jason shook his head. "You can't have a boyfriend and that's final." What the heck was happening? Nico looked at the Grace siblings having a fake argument. They must have watched some movie he hadn't.

"I'm going to run away with him then if you don't let me see him." She retorted. Ugh, this was ridiculous and who was this boyfriend anyway? Did she just make him up? This was too much for Nico to handle a teen. Jason could handle it. He was making dinner right now.

"Jason, I leave you in charge of her. I'm cooking and can't be distracted." He told his husband and went back to 'cutting' veggies that he didn't really eat in real life for the soup in the pot that he was throwing random things into.

**Jason**

He had watched this show once where the dad was telling her daughter that she couldn't have a boyfriend and he certainly understood completely. He wasn't going to take his chances and let some stranger play around with his little girl's feelings (even if she was his older sister in real life, but not the point). Thalia was also doing a good job at playing her part.

"You can't tell me what to do forever!" She continued.

"That's it. You're grounded." Wow, he always wanted to say that! "Go to your room and think about what you've done."

"Fine!" Thalia got up.

"And I'm taking your phone." He added and snatched the device from her.

"Be that way!" And she spun around before stopping and looking back at him confused. "Uh, where is my room exactly?" Jason dropped the angry father act for a second. The house was big, but it was still just a plastic playhouse with only a living room, kitchen and bathroom. And just for the record, the bathroom was not real and he could prove it, but the story was too embarrassing to retell.

"Well...then you're grounded to the bathroom," He pointed at the door to the small room. "Stay there until it's time to eat."

"Okay?" She threw him a weird look and locked herself in the bathroom.

"But what if I need to go?" Bianca half joked.

"You hold it until she's un-grounded." Jason told her and walked over to look over Nico's shoulder to see what they were having. "Ew, salad." He crinkled his nose.

"It's good for you," his wife chided.

"I don't like salad either!" Hazel said.

"You're a baby. You don't get a say." Nico reminded her.

"Oh yeah." And she went back to making baby sounds.

"Can we have cake instead?" Jason tugged Nico's shirt to get his attention.

"After you eat."

"Then can we have pizza or something?" he suggested.

"I want cheese!" Thalia shouted from the bathroom.

"You don't get a say either!" Jason yelled back and turned his attention back to Nico. "Neeks, please! I want pizza!" he buried his face on Nico's back, making the other boy very annoyed.

"I said no." Nico repeated. "Now go get Thalia from the bathroom and Bianca, set the table!" Nico was perfect for the bossy mom part if you asked Jason.

"Fine." The blond admitted defeat and opened the door for his sister.

She came out quite dramatically, throwing her arms out in the air and running around chanting, "Freedom!"

"You weren't in there that long..." Jason muttered, but took his seat next to Nico.

"Okay, so what are you going to do at work?" Nico asked.

"Hmm," Jason thought about it for a moment, "I'm not sure. How about a police officer? Or a lawyer. No wait. A superhero! That's what I want to be." He suddenly stood up, "I'll go get my cape!"

"You can't be a superhero!" Thalia protested, but Jason was already making his way to the house to get his yellow Pikachu blanket.

"Aren't you going to do something?" His older sister asked Nico.

Nico merely shrugged, "He doesn't tell me how to take care of the house. I don't tell him how to work." Jason was glad that he got to choose what he wanted to be. Now to more important matters. Where did he leave his Pikachu blanket?

* * *

**I've been having some extra time to just write. Here you go, enjoy. :P**

**-Angela R.**


	7. The Fight(?) and Divorce

**Nico**

"You look dumb," the four year old looked at his husband who changed into a yellow shirt and black shorts with that silly Pikachu blanket being used as a cape.

"I'm the Thunderstorm!" Jason announced in a superior voice as he stood proudly in front of his family, who were still siting at the table after he had left a few minutes ago. Bianca and Hazel were suppressing their giggles since they were trying to be nice, but Thalia just roared in laughter, doubling over in her chair.

"It hurts!" she managed between laughs. "The Thunderstorm? It sounds like an overrated electrician." It caused the other two girls to chuckle. Jason's face burned with embarrassment. Looking at the blond hunch over slightly in himself and look at the ground ashamed made Nico glare at his "daughters".

"Hey!" he ordered their attention. He hadn't been that loud, but his voice sounded demanding and intimidating enough that it caught everyone's attention. He cleared his throat and composed himself before speaking again. "Thalia, clean up the table and wash the dishes. Bianca, I want you to sweep the kitchen and living room and Hazel, pick up your toys."

"Why do I have to do the dishes?!" The oldest girl protested immediately.

"Because I said so." Nico retorted in a dangerously calm manner. One moment later, the girls ran to complete the chores their mother had assigned for them. Nico watched as Jason gave him a grateful smile for saving him. The smaller boy glanced away, refusing to let the other see him blush. Nico wasn't sure exactly why he was blushing but he decided not to think about it too much.

"Well, I think I should get to work and save people's lives." Jason said as he made his way to the door.

"Okay. Don't be late for dinner." Nico nodded as he stood from his chair to walk the blond out.

"Bye daddy!" Hazel hugged Jason before going back to picking up her toys.

"Bye girls! Be good and don't cause any trouble. I'm looking at you, Thals," He gave a small glare to his older sister. She rolled her eyes at him.

"See ya, dad," Bianca waved at him. Before Nico could say his farewells, Jason leaned towards him gave him a peck on the cheek. The feeling of lips on cheek faded immediately. Nico stood stunned for a second, trying to process what had happened.

"W-why did you do t-that?" The five year old stuttered, his face burning from embarrassment. Because that's what it was, right? The constricting feeling in the middle of his chest and feeling like he'd just sprinted had nothing to do with Jason kissing him, or had it? Maybe he was coming down with something.

"Don't husbands and wives kiss each other when one of them leaves?" Jason recollected as he stood there with his own blush spreading through his cheeks.

"He's right!" Thalia interrupted.

"Oh, okay." Nico remembered that he did see that on TV. It was only fair that he returned the favor, but the thought only made the blood rush to his cheeks and a churning feeling started whirling in his stomach. And yet, he wanted to do it. Nico convinced himself that he was only trying to play the game how it was supposed to go. "Then I have to do it too." he said out loud, causing both of the boys' faces to become an even deeper red.

Nico was very aware of their sisters in the room, but he decided to ignore their stares as he got on his tip-toes, pulling one of Jason's arms down and giving him his own kiss on the corner of his mouth, Nico too shaky to aim at the other's cheek.

"Uh, thanks..." Jason replied before quickly standing up straight, "I gotta go. Bye!" He closed the door behind him, leaving Nico to deal with their annoying "daughters" who were making fun at how "lovey-dovey" the boys were behaving and that they were "cute" together. Ugh.

**Jason**

Nico kissed him.

Sure it was just a peck, but still. Nico _kissed_ him! Jason wasn't sure why he was so happy and his stomach was practically exploding with excitement, but he didn't dwell on it much after he remembered that he was a superhero. Maybe he'd get another kiss when he came back home. On that note, he looked around earnestly at the backyard but saw nothing needed saving. Maybe their moms could use a hand. Jason ran into the house with hands stretched out in front of him and making windy noises, pretending that he was really flying to the air and ran inside through the back door, across the kitchen and into the living room where he found them talking to a casual looking blond man with the whitest smile he had ever seen.

Beside him, stood a splitting image of himself, only much younger. The boy looked around his age, wavy blond hair and for some reason had a doctor's play kit with him and was wearing those funny looking earphones around his neck that Jason saw all the time whenever the doctor needed to listen to his heart. The two blonds made eye contact as Jason "flew" in with his Pikachu cape. Jason wasn't sure who the kid was but he saw this as an opportunity to make a friend.

"Oh honey," his mother smiled at him, "There you are. This is Apollo, one of my co-workers that works with me in the office. He just came to ask if I could take care of his son for a little while."

"Well, hello there, Sparky." The man known as Apollo gave him that white grin that could be considered blinding. Jason immediately blushed at the name. He wasn't sure why but he hated being called that, which Thalia knew very well and liked to annoy him with it.

"And this is his son, Will." His mother introduced him to Mini Apollo. Will gave him a shy smile while fiddling with the doctor earphones. Jason wasted no time in being polite because his mom always told him to make guests feel welcomed.

"Hi! I'm a superhero!" Jason exclaimed as he waved at Will.

"I'm a doctor." The other replied, holding up his doctor tools in the plastic case.

"Really? Have you had to do surgery on someone?" Jason asked, interested.

Will nodded, "Yeah. I had to do it yesterday. One of my stuffed animals needed surgery on his heart. I thought he wasn't gonna make it, but he's okay now."

"Phew, that's good." Jason was glad that the stuffed animal made it. If one of his animals were hurt, he'd hate to lose 'em. The adults in the room looked amusingly at the two boys, happy that they were getting along just fine. "Right now, I'm trying to find someone to help. It's my job after all. Need the job to take care of my family."

"Well then," Ms. Levesque interrupted, "We have a very important mission for you, uh, what's your superhero name?"

"The Thunderstorm!" Jason answered and stood up straighter to look professional.

"Cool name," Will complimented.

"Thanks."

"Okay, you need to complete this very important mission. There is no room for failure, got that, Thunderstorm?" Ms. Levesque continued. Jason nodded, determined not to fail.

"Yes. This mission can only be given to the most trusted superhero that cannot lose! Are you sure you can handle it?" Ms. Di Angelo added.

"What is it? I can do it. Promise!" Jason knew he could do it! He had to. There was no way he was gonna disappoint so many people.

His mom cleared her throat, "You have to make sure that you take care of Will, Thunderstorm. He's a very dangerous enemy and the only way to defeat him is to become his friend and play with him. It's gonna be tough but I'm sure you can do it!" Will giggled at the prospect of being 'a very dangerous enemy' and while Jason was expecting something like stopping a tornado or saving a cat from a tree, he could pull this off easily.

"I'm on it!" Jason saluted the three women before turning to Will, "Come on, dangerous enemy, let's go play outside so you can meet my family." He grabbed one of the 'doctor's' wrists and pulled him to the direction of the backyard.

"What an imaginative mind." Jason heard Apollo speak, "I like it. He could even be a poet if he wanted to!"

"Like you?" Beryl smirked. Everyone laughed.

**Nico**

He was hoping Jason wouldn't take too long at his job. Not that he was waiting by the door to kiss him again. Because that was what they did in the movies, okay! He was trying to play the game right.

"Mom!" Bianca yelled at him. She had finished sweeping and was smirking at him for some reason.

"What?"

"Why are you standing by the door, huh?" She crossed her arms over her chest expectantly. "Are you waiting for _Dad_ to come home?"

His face immediately went red at the question. "No! I was just thinking that...that...he didn't pack lunch!" He suddenly recalled a scene in a movie that the husband had forgotten his lunchbox and the wife had to bring it to him. Nico considered this as a thing that he must do because he couldn't let his husband starve, could he? "I'll get his lunchbox from the kitchen and you girls can...play outside."

That sounded like a good idea to him. Hurriedly, Nico threw in a hot dog, a plastic soda bottle and an apple into Hazel's My Little Pony lunchbox she had left earlier that day. He quickly opened the door and headed to the back door, but not before shouting over his shoulder, "Don't die." That was what you said to your kids when you leave them alone at the house right? Oh well, Nico wasn't very good at this whole parenting business anyway.

He immediately saw Jason come back...holding some other boy's hand. Wait, who is this guy?

"Hey Neeks. Look, this is Will. Hes a doctor." Jason explained cheerfully, still holding onto this Will.

"Hey," the other blonde greeted but Nico didn't say hi. He didn't like this kid for some reason. He crossed his arms and glared at his so called husband.

"I thought you were supposed to be working."

Jason seemed surprised at the statement. "Uh yeah. I am working right now."

"Doesn't look like it."

"But I am," his 'husband' reasoned. "I have to make Will my friend so that he doesn't cause trouble! Mom said so."

"That's kinda funny," Thalia appeared by Nico's side. "I remember this show mom was watching. Turned out that the husband was cheating on his wife with one of the nurses in the clinic he worked in."

"But I'm a doctor!" Will corrected.

"Well you guys look awfully close," Nico glared at them, still with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why do you look so happy?"

Jason had the nerve to laugh, "Very funny Neeks. I'm TOTALLY cheating on you with Will even though I met him five minutes ago." The two blonds laughed together and they were still holding hands. Nico couldn't stop thinking about it. Jason was supposed to hold HIS hand. They were the ones that were married after all. But if Jason was gonna play like this than Nico didn't want to be married to him anymore.

"I don't want to play anymore!" He blurted out angrily.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed. Even his sister had come out of the playhouse to see what was happening but Nico was too distracted with thinking about that word that adults used when they didn't want to be married anymore.

"Come on, Nico. I was just kidding," the seven year old walked up to him and tried to hug him.

"No," Nico said and pushed him away. "You're cheating on me with the doctor. I want a...a...di...di..."

"Divorce?" Thalia suggested.

"Yeah that!"

Jason looked stunned and confused. "But I'm not cheating on you!"

"Yes you are!" The other argued. "I don't want to be married to you anymore, you jerk!" With that, he stomped off and ran to the living room, looking for his mom and tell her that he had made the worst mistake of his life. For some reason, he felt his eyes tear up as he headed inside. _This is Jason's fault, _Nico thought, _This is Will's fault, whoever that guy is. _

"Mom!" The boy called out. He spotted her seated with the rest of the moms and a man. He didn't pay attention to the new guest, however, as he went to bury his face in his mother's neck and let himself cry from frustration at the blondes not playing the game right.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

He lifted his head to explain. "Jason was horrible! He cheated on me! Husbands aren't supposed to do that!"

"What?" Beryl asked, shocked at the statement he had made. Before the women could interrogate him any further, his friends (and Will) came in.

"Nico!" Jason said as quickly as he could, "I'm not sure what I did but I'm sorry!"

"And I'm sorry too because I think I did something but I'm not sure what I did either." Will stood there awkwardly trying to apologize as well.

"What is going on here?" Marie asked.

"This might take some time to explain," Thalia told her.

* * *

So I've been gone for a long time and I have no good excuse. So yeah, enjoy the story.

-Angela R.


End file.
